Some vehicles, such as trucks, large equipment, and high performance cars, have a need for tires having additional reinforcement in the sidewall area. There is a need for fabrics that have enough elongation to allow for stretching during the lift up of the tire during manufacturing (and other rubber reinforced articles) and provide excellent reinforcement.